


The World is Ahead (But Tonight We Rest)

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Incest, M/M, Mischief, Thorin is too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dwarves settle in for the night at Bag End. In which Thorin is long suffering, Kili is a devious brat and Fili isn't quite sure why he puts up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Ahead (But Tonight We Rest)

Bag End, for all it's comforts, was a surprisingly difficult to find a quiet place to sleep when there were eleven other dwarves (plus one rather large wizard) attempting to settle in for the night as well. It was decided that Thorin and Gandalf would have the two guest bedrooms and the others would all find their own place to sleep, which was not something that they were unaccustomed to. In reality they were all simply happy to remain indoors for the evening after having spent many long nights on the road, sleeping on whatever clear patch of ground they could find. 

Fili watched as their company scattered and set up their bedrolls in corners and in front of the fireplace and he stretched tiredly. He supposed that the dining room was as good a place as any to sleep and peering around the corner he found that no other of the men had come to the same conclusion. He nodded to himself, knowing that Kili would come find him soon enough, and backtracked into the main hall to retrieve his belongings. 

Once he'd located his pack he slung it his over his shoulder with an ease. He carefully picked his way across the room, avoiding the men who'd already settled in for the evening as he made his way toward the kitchen. However, he did not make it there as he heard the door open in the hall next to him. He looked up and saw his brother standing there, grinning.

Without a word, Kili caught him by the elbow and pulled him inside the bedroom where their uncle had disappeared into. He shut the door behind them and took Fili's bag from his arms and tossed it onto the floor. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, realizing that his brother had already stripped down for the evening.

"Giving you two a place to rest for the night that isn't in the middle of a hall or in a kitchen." Thorin's voice was low and Fili could see him sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully removing his boots. 

Bowing his head toward his uncle he smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Uncle."

Thorin made a soft sound of acknowledgement before sitting back up, his feet free of his boots. "You can thank me by going to sleep. There's a long road ahead of us so you should get some rest while you can."

"We can do that." Kili voice was far too bright for the near complete darkness of the bedroom.

"Then do it." 

Fili nodded and began to undress methodically. He took off each layer and carefully draped his clothing across a chair that sat in the far corner of the room. He was vaguely aware of his brother preparing their bedding for the evening and by the time he was finished undressing he could see Kili out of the corner of his eye looking quite pleased with himself.

"Well? Are you going to come down here or not?" 

"No, I intend on sleeping standing up like some cow in a field." Snorting, Fili rolled his eyes and dropped down onto the ground with surprising grace. "Of course I'm going to sleep down here you fool."

Kili was about to reply but he found himself hushed into silence by his uncle.

"Go to sleep, boys." Thorin's voice was gruff, but Fili could hear the fondness behind his words.

"Yes, Uncle." He and Kili replied in unison. 

Grinning up at him, Kili pushed him back against the nest of blankets pressed as close as he dared with their uncle in the same room and Fili let out a long suffering sigh.

"Now is not the time for your games, Kili." He murmured, lips brushing against his brother's ear. 

Kili wrapped an arm carefully around his waist and bent his head, pressing his nose to the side of Fili's neck. "I'm not playing games," he replied softly. "I'm simply making myself comfortable."

Fili smiled amusedly and rolled onto his back, pulling Kili against his chest as he did so. "Then make yourself comfortable quickly. As our Uncle said we're heading out early tomorrow and I'd like to enjoy the last night we spend indoors for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, brother dearest." Kili raised his head and quietly pressed his lips to Fili's, kissing him gently. 

Unconsciously, Fili raised his hand to tangle his fingers in his brother's hair as he leaned up into the kiss. He nipped lightly at Kili's lower lip and smiled as he felt a sudden shiver pass through his brother's body. He pulled back slightly and rest their foreheads together for a moment, exhaling quietly. He was about to speak once more when he heard his uncle's throat clearing pointedly. 

"I said sleep, nephews." Thorin's tone was dry and Fili could see him sitting up in the bed, watching them with narrowed eyes. "That does not mean take each other to bed for anything more than that at this moment."

"Yes, sir." Kili mumbled and settled back down with his head against Fili's chest. 

Thorin could be heard to drop back against the mattress and he sighed. "Good lad. Now not another word until morning or else you will be the ones caring for the ponies on this journey."

Fili felt his brother's nose wrinkling up against his bare chest and he had to press his lips together not to laugh. While Kili was a talented rider, there was nothing that he enjoyed less than having to watch the ponies while the other sat around the fire, smoking and speaking of the events of the day. 

They both remained silent, curled up together as the light from the still lit candle at the side of Thorin's bed danced dimly across the walls. In the end, it was Kili who broke the silence, unable to keep his tongue in check for any longer. 

"Do you think the others will care if we sleep as such?" He asked, for the first time that evening sounding unsure of himself.

"I do not know." Fili answered softly, stroking the back of his brother's head lightly. "And nor do I care. We are what we are, and our uncle knew this when he asked us to join him, so that is what matters."

Kili nodded against his chest. "You're right." He chuckled tiredly. "As you usually are."

"I'm glad you are finally ready to admit that." Fili teased, leaning down to kiss the top of his brother's head. "And now that you have I think it is safe to say that it truly is time for us to sleep."

"Yes it is." Thorin's voice broke the silence once more. "And what I said stands, you will both be tending to the ponies until I see fit to say otherwise."

Sighing, Kili pressed his face against his brother's chest and Fili couldn't help but smile. "It is not the end of the world, dear brother. Now close your eyes, hold your tongue and sleep. I will be here in the morning and we can speak more then."

Kili did not respond, instead tightening his arm around Fili's waist before tangling their legs together. 

In the darkness they were silent, eyes closed and bodies finally relaxing. Fili began to feel himself drifting off, but before sleep claimed him he heard the bed creak as their uncle stood up and then moments later a blanket was carefully draped over their bodies. Thorin might have been the fiercest warrior of their people and a king, but to Fili and his brother he was their uncle first and foremost and they loved him dearly. It went without saying that they would follow him to the ends of the world and back again without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from The Hobbit kink meme:
> 
> _So in the book, the dwarves all have a sleepover at Bilbo's, described as such: 'The hobbit had to find room for the all, and filled all his spare rooms and made beds on chairs and sofas, before he got them all stowed...'_
> 
> _Now, doesn't that just beg for more detailed sleeping arrangements? Can be fluffy or otherwise, just want Fili & Kili either sharing a sleeping place automatically, or one sneaking to cuddle with the other._


End file.
